She was her father's daughter after all
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: Aubrey stared at his retreating figure with her glassy eyes, she let herself kneel down the dirty ground and sob her tears away. Her friends rushing to her side asking her what had just happened. The only answer she can mutter was "I am my father's daughter after all".


Hullo :)) Long time no write XD

Forgive me, this is the first time I would ever write a Pitch Perfect fic. I hope you guys will like it.

Ugh, can I just say that this pairing intrigued me? So yeah, I'm really aca-awkward.

This fic is for one of my bestfriends, He is inlove with Pitch Perfect so yeah XD Happy birthday dude :)).

* * *

_"If you didn't succeed, pack your bags" _Aubrey Posen was described as 'blows under pressure'. It was true, she somehow vomits whenever she gets stressed out or having a worrying fit. Some calls her 'The Spoiled Princess' she was after all, her father's daughter. The daughter of an owner of a huge company.

She has a reason of being that way, always a perfectionist and such. When she was 13, she went out for a party along with her bestfriend Chloe, that time she got really drunk and went home with alcohol in her breath and half-lidded eyes. Her father was disgusted and at the same time pissed off with how she was acting. That came on at the time that he pushed her off and shutted the door on her face.

That night, she swore never to disobey her father ever again.

"Hey Bree" She turned around with her light blonde locks waving gently with the air. Infront of her was a man with dark brown locks and boyish smile, he was been called Unicycle. "Hi Robert" his cocky smile fell and she found herself smirking widely. She never liked calling him Unicycle, her father thought her to address people by their real names, and not some childish pet names that was not written on their birth certificate.

"Congratulations with your team. Bet Daddy's proud" her smile was forced, she was clutching the yellow scarf that was wrapped around her hand. "My 'Father' always does" She gulped down, the scarf on her hand was a permanent reminder of the oath that she took. A permanent reminder of her forbidden love for the boy infront of her.

She already admitted it to her 'nerds' about him, but there was a another reason of "We can't"

_"Aubrey Posen, upon every fuckin' men in the world, you picked a boy with a name 'Unicycle'? For Pete's sake!" she clutched the end of her dress with shaking hands, Unicycle was waiting outside their door, almost oblivious of the shouting inside. "But Daddy, I love him" her father looked at her with disbelief and hatred. She shut her eyes waiting for a push and the banging of the door to lock her up, but it never came. "You disgust me Aubrey, tell that man to leave my property now! Break up with him or else you'll find yourself crawling back to your friend's house" _

_She passed her ranging father to open the door. She dusted her skirt and lifted her chin to make an impression of a snotty daughter of the rich man. "Robert, I would like you to leave my place right now. I don't want to see your face ever again"_

"Come on Bree, we all know that you still love me" she almost slapped him, but when she met his gaze, there was a mixture of sadness and his orbs were giving an impression of a pleading child. She shook her head forcefully and glared at him "How crazy that idea is Robert" he took her soft hands inside his huge gentle ones, bowing his head to kiss the center of the back of her hand. She turned to look away, blinking her eyes to stop the tears prickling at the side of her eyelids.

"We're too different Robert. I have responisbilities to fullfill. You are a care free man capable of being lost in the world." she pulled her hand harshly to her side, eyeing the breaking man infront of her. "Just go away Robert" She looked down on the ribbon of her shoe, pretending to be fascinated with it's fabric. He brought his hand to capture her's once again but she moved her hand to her back.

"I just need to know if you really did ever loved me" He whispered with his tone lower, lower that it can be recognized as a faint whisper. She lifted her eyes and stared at his dark brown orbs. "I never did" Her voice cracked, she can feel her heart almost stop it's function. She kept reminding herself that she can live through this, after all she was her father's daughter.

She let her tears fall from her eyes and wetten her cheeks. Unicycle lifted his hand and touched her dampened skin with the back of his hand, wipping the liquid away from her face. "You really were your father's daughter after all" he kissed her forehead, his other hand resting at the back of her head to pull her gently to his lips. "I just want to say goodbye, Aubrey. I never stopped loving you" He gave her a sad smile, whispering the last part when he turned around to walk away.

Aubrey stared at his retreating figure with her glassy eyes, she let herself kneel down the dirty ground and sob her tears away. Her friends rushing to her side asking her what had just happened. The only answer she can mutter was _"I am my father's daughter after all"_.

* * *

Did you guys liked it?

Reviews were very much welcome

Please no bashing, my heart can't take that

PS: I named Unicycle Robert because I think Unicycle doesn't like his name that much because it was too serious and that he told everybody just to call him Unicycle; and him and his unicycle are unsepperatable.

Hey Jason! Hope you liked it

Fangirl squeals and bear hugs,

Pixienewt676


End file.
